masa sekolah
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: waahhh,,,, kangen banget. ketemu file lama cerita buatan pas smp. sudah lama sekali... berikut disertakan... fic pertama dibuat pas smp! NYAKAKAkKAAKAKKAKAKKAZZZ! (author signature laugh)


Kisah ini dimulai saat Gon,Killua dan Kurapica bersekolah bersama yang lainnya gurunya Bisuke dan ini hari pertama mereka bersekolah

Bisuke:"Baik semuanya kali ini kita akan belajar sejarah semua bersemangat kan?"

Semua:"Tidak Bu"

Bisuke:(masang wajah melongo)"Er...baiklah hari ini akan aku jelaskan mengenai penjajahan"

Kuroro:"Ohhh...aku kan ketua boleh enggak ku jajah kelas ini"

Bisuke:"Tidak boleh...Duduk!"

Kuroro:"Wah,ada penjajah baru"

Gon:"Killua,penjajahan itu apa?(masang wajah polos)"

Killua:"Mana aku taw,tanya Kurapica kan dia yang paling pintar"

Gon:"Jadi Kurapica,penjajahan itu apa?"

Kurapica:"Penjajahan itu artinya menduduki negara lain"

Gon:"Jadi kalau bangku Killua kududuki apa itu penjajahan?"(ingin menduduki)

Killua:"Hoi...hoi jangan sembarangan ya!

Kurapica:"Bukan...aduh susah banget sih menerangkan sama anak super polos ini"

Hisoka:"Gon...maksudnya menjajah itu mengambil alih"

Gon:"Hmm...jadi kalo aku mengambil alih bangku Killua itu menjajah ya!"

Killua:"Hoi...jangan dihubungkan ke bangkuku melulu dong!"

Hisoka:"Aku jadi mengerti kesusahan Kurapica mengajar Gon"

Kuroro:"Ahh...sudahlah kalo menjajah ya menjajah!"

Killua:"Begini...misalkan aku dan kaw ada kue lalu aku ambil punyamu itu baru namanya menjajah"

Gon:"Hee...Begitu y"

Semua(kecuali Killua&Gon):Bukan...itu mah mencuri!

Bisuke:"DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Semua pun jadi diam,hening,sepi dan sunyi karena teriakan Bisuke seperti bom nuklir di perang dunia yang pertama

Bisuke:"Bagus...Gon kalo ada yang tidak dimengerti tanya padaku jangan tanya temanmu"

Gon:"Iya bu...jadi menjajah itu apa?"

Bisuke:"Menjajah itu seperti memperluas daerahmu dengan mempersempit daerah yang lain"

Gon:"Ooo...begitu!Killua"

Killua:"Ada apa Gon?"

Gon:"Coba kaw geserkan mejamu dan kursimu ke kiri sedikit"

Killua:(melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Gon)"Sudah,memangnya kenapa?"

Gon:"Yes,aku berhasil menjajah daerah Killua"

Killua:"Akh,curang..."(menggeser kembali ke kanan tapi lebih banyak)

Gon:"Killua...sempit"

Killua:"Bagus,aku yang menjajah daerahmu sekarang"

Kuroro:"Asik juga,kujajah daerah Kurapica ahhh"

Kurapica:"Akh,curang jadi aku menjajah siapa ya..."

Hisoka:"Aku jajah daerah Machi saja"

Machi:"Tidak boleh"(menampar Hisoka)

Hisoka:"Hiks,sakit Machi"T_T

Machi:"Biarin"(judes)

Killua:"Kurapica,ini daerahku..."

Kurapica:"Bukan,ini daerahku"

Gon:"Sekarang milikku..."

Kurapica&Killua:"Curang kamu Gon..."

Semua pun menjadi gaduh karena memperebutkan daerah masing-masing tambah lagi Bisuke pun tambah kesal dan marah

Bisuke:"Arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh!BISA TENANG TIDAK!?

semua pun kemudian tenang dalam hitungan detik pake menggeser kursi mereka kembali ke posisi masing-masing

Bisuke:"Baiklah,kali ini ibu akan memberikan pertanyaan dan siapa yang jawabannya benar dapat tambahan nilai!Semua SIAP!?"

Semua:"SIAPPPPP"

Bisuke:"Baik,aku dapat mengambil benda-benda dan aku dimulai dari huruf M apakah itu?

Kemudian Killua pun mengangkat tangan

Bisuke:"Buset,kirain Kurapica tak taunya Killua jadi Killua apa jawabannya?

Killua:"MALING"

Bisuke:"Gubraks"

Semua:"Hahahahhahahahhahaaha"(LOL)

Bisuke:"Salah,jawabannya Magnet lalu Gon coba kemukakan alasanmu kenapa kaw katakan bumi ini bulat?

Gon:"Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang kalo bumi ini bulat?"

Bisuke:"Gubraks"

Semua:"Hahahahhahahahahahaha"(LOL)

Bisuke:"Baiklah jadi ada yang tau mengenai sejarah tahun 1300 masehi?

Kuroro pun mengangkat tangannya

Bisuke:"Baiklah,Kuroro apa jawabannya?"

Kuroro:"Sudah meninggal semua bu"

Bisuke:"Gubraks"

Semua:"Hahahahhahahhahahahha"(LOL)

Bisuke:"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"Muridku kacau"

Killua,Gon & Kuroro:"Guruku payah,jawabanku semua benar kok salah sih"

TENG-TENG Bel sekolah pun berbunyi karena pelajaran sejarah selesai waktunya olahraga

Bisuke:"Akhirnya,aku bisa mengistirahatkan pikiranku"

Gon:"Killua,apa kita mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Killua:"Itu tidak mungkin Gon lalu lebih baik cepat ganti baju"

kemudian semua pun mengganti baju mereka jadi baju olahraga dan pergi ke lapangan olahraga

Gon:"Hng,aku melakukan apa y?

Shizuku:"Sudahlah Gon aku saja tak melakukan apa-apa!"

Gon:"Kalo Killua main sepak bola"

Shizuku:"Machi main voli"

Gon:"Kurapica main tenis"

Shizuku:"Kuroro main bowling"(emank gitu,sekolah bisa main bowling?)

Gon:"Hisoka main basket"

Shizuku:"Pusing dah,jadi kita ngapain donk?

Gon:"Latihan nen saja"

Shizuku:"Jangan,main rumah-rumahan saja(Wah,hobi Shizuku maen rumah-rumahan ya)"

Gon:"Waks, buset kagak mau ah..."

Shizuku:"Kalo lari kuhisap lo Gon"(make wajah senyum)

Gon:"Terpaksa dah..."

Killua:"Hoi... Gon ngapaen disitu ikut main yuk lagi kurang orang nih..."

Gon:"Iya aku ikut...di dalam hati:Wah,syukur deh selamat karena Killua..."

Shizuku:"Yah Gon kagak jade maennya?(bahasanya aneh y)"

Killua:"O ya...Shizuku kaw diajak Kurapica jadi lawan main tennis"

Shizuku:"Iya,aku segera ke sana!"

Kemudian setelah pelajaran olahraga

Killua:"Sori Gon,aku lupa kaw enggak bisa main sepak bola"

Gon:(dengan muka babak belur)"Eng...enggak apa a...pa kok"

Dalam hati:Ini lebih baik daripada diajak Shizuku maen rumah-rumahan"

Shizuku:"Wah,tenis menyenangkan y...Kurapica ajari aku lagi y main tenis"

Kurapica:"Boleh aja,kapan-kapan kita main lagi y"

Setelah olahraga berikutnya pelajaran seni

Gon:"Ahhh...Gambarku jadi kelihatan aneh"

Killua:"Wah Gon,gambar kucing yang bagus"

Gon:"Ini bukan kucing Killua tapi ini gambar Konta(kitsuneguma piaraan Gon)"

Killua:(Kaget campur bingung)"Akh,begitu"

Gon:"Killua,kamu sendiri gambar apa?"

Killua:"Akh,jangan Gon gambarku jelek (berusaha menutupi gambarnya)"

Gon:"Hee...Gambar serigala yang bagus"

Killua:"Gon,ini bukan serigala tapi ini gambar Mike(anjing besar piaraan Zaoldyeck)"

Gon:"Ooohhh...begitu"

Killua&Gon melihat gambar Kurapica

Gon:"Wah,gambarnya bagus y"

Killua:"Kurapica emank serba bisa"

Gambar Hisoka

Gon:"Apaan nih...jelek banget"

Killua:"Kagak ada bakatnya"

Hisoka:"Berisik,sana pergi...(masang wajah tampang membunuh)"

Gon&Killua:"KABURRRRRRRR"

Gambar Kuroro

Gon:"Hee...laba-laba y"

Killua:"Simple banget y"

Gambar Machi

Gon:"Gambar jarum dan Benang"

Killua:"Mo menjahit y"

Gambar Pakunoda

Gon:"Kok,dia gambar semua gambar kita pake ada nama kita lage..."

Killua:"Emank,aku tadi ada rasa ada yang nyentuh gw ternyata Pakunoda y..."

Kriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg pelajaran seni pun selesai lalu setelah mengumpulkan semua karya dan diberi pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan

Gon:"Hari pertama sekolah menyenangkan juga ya Killua,Kurapica"

Kurapica:"Memank sihhhh..."

Killua:"Tapi pasti cuma hari pertama saja lalu hari-hari berikutnya pasti membosankan"

Gon:"Killua,kamu tidak boleh berpikir begitu"

Killua:"Tapi itu kenyataan kan?"

Gon:"Hore,mie bakso kita uda datang"

Kurapica:"Ya udah deh...ayo kita refreshing dulu"

Killua:"Lalu melanjutkan hari-hari yang akan membosankan"

Gon:"Selamat makan..."

Kurapica:"Kok baksonya sedikit keras y..."

Killua:"Iya rasanya agak eneg"

Gon:"Enggak kok..."

Killua&Kurapica:"EEEEHHHHH!

Sedetik kemudian mereka melihat mie bakso milik Gon yang sudah dimakan habis tapi Gon tetap saja menunjukkan tampang tidak kenyang dan tidak puas seperti ingin makan lagi

Gon:"Kalian tidak makan?Kalo tidak untukku saja y"

Killua&Kurapica:"Ah,kalo mo makan y makan saja..."

Gon:"Beneran nih...terima kasih y,selamat makan"

Killua and Kurapica cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin cara Gon melahap semua mie baksonya padahal menurut mereka mie bakso ntu sama sekali tidak enak apalagi terasa eneg tapi Gon mampu memakannya

Kurapica:"Anak ini..."

Killua:"Perutnya terbuat dari apa sih?"

Killua and Kurapica pun cuma bisa masang tampang buset-deh-ini-anak tapi pada akhirnya pun Gon tetap bisa selesai menyelesaikan mie baksonya

KKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG bel sudah berbunyi dan waktunya pelajaran komputer

Gon:"Er...Killua"

Killua:"Ada apa Gon?"

Gon:"Kyknya aku Gaptek deh"

Killua:"Apaan tuh Gaptek?

Gon:"Gagap Teknologi"

Killua:"Gaul juga lo(Sok gaul)"

Gon:"Hehehehehe(tertawa nyengir)"

Kurapica:"Wajar aja,anak liar sih"

Akhirnya pelajaran komputer untuk Gon pun tak ada pengetahuan yang bisa nyangkut di otaknya lalu berikutnya pelajaran matematika

Gon:"Ukh,Pusing banget"(telinganya pun sudah mengeluarkan asap)

Killua:"Iya nih Kurapica ajarin donk"

Kurapica:"Cari tau aja sendiri"

Killua&Gon:"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh"(masang wajah lemas)

Killua and Gon pun ambruk saking enggak bisanya menghitung dan memakai kepintaran sama seperti pelajaran fisika lalu kemudian pun pelajaran kimia

Gon:"Killua ini campur yang mana?"

Killua:"Enggak taw nih liat ni buku campur ama larutan NH4 apaan nih buku?"

Kurapica:"Killua,itu tuh ammonia jadi larutannya yang ini"

Killua"Thank you"

Gon:"Wah,berubah warna"

Killua:"Wow,keren"

Pelajaran kimia pun berakhir dengan kebingungan dengan pikiran kok bisa ya?!akhirnya pelajaran pun selesai lalu waktunya pulang

Gon:"Pelajaran hari ini lumayan menyenangkan y apalagi makananya"

Killua:"Kok malah makanan sih tapi beberapa hari pun pasti bosen"

Kurapica:"Lumayan juga y sekolah ini"

Kuroro:"HUhuhu...Dialogku kok sedikit sekali"

Phinx:"Aku malah enggak muncul-muncul"

Shalnark:"Ini authornya kejem banget!"

Anggota laba-laba(semua):Dendam kami enggak muncul-muncul!SIALAN!"

Gon:"Wah jadi ribut nih mending authornya hati-hati"

Killua:"Biarin aja ntu orang bodoh lebih baik kita pergi jalan-jalan ato main"

Kurapica:"Boleh juga yuk"

Gon&Killua:"Yuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkk!"

The End

Para anggota laba-laba maaf y enggak banyak muncul _


End file.
